


Sugar High

by KatsuDoggo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDoggo/pseuds/KatsuDoggo
Summary: (Traducción)—Bebé, puedes tener cualquier cosa que quieras. Solo dime, y te daré el mundo entero. — Yuuri está en completo silencio, sin palabras. ¿Iba a ser así de sencillo? Conseguir dinero de alguien tan guapo, tan seductor, tan rico… ¿Solo con preguntar? Victor insistió. — No puedo darte lo que quieres si no me lo dices.— ¿…Me ayudarías a pagar mi universidad? — Yuuri finalmente habló, decidido a ir directo al grano, y recordándose a sí mismo el por qué decidió entrar a esto en primera instancia.—Si eso es lo que te hará feliz, entonces así será. Ahora… a la cama.Yuuri Katsuki es un estudiante de universidad con problemas económicos como pagar renta del departamento, la universidad, y una que otra cosa más. Cuando creó una cuenta en un sitio de citas para obtener un Sugar Daddy, no esperaba que nada saliera de eso. Pero en cambio, conoce a Victor Nikiforov, y comienza su viaje por la delgada línea entre una relación física… y algo más.





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221779) by [arekushia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekushia/pseuds/arekushia), [ryoseirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui/pseuds/ryoseirui). 



> Notas de la autora (autoras):  
> Hola! Aquí Rui (http://ryoseirui.tumblr.com/), y Alexia (http://victuuuuri-on-ice.tumblr.com/) aquí. Hemos estado planeando este AU desde hace tiempo, y estamos muy emocionadas de que el capítulo número uno este al fin listo.  
> Como pueden ver, más tags serán agregadas después.  
> Una pequeña observación es que en un futuro capitulo podría venir de cierta forma una semi violación. Nosotras no aceptamos eso de ninguna forma, de ninguna manera. (EL CONSENTIMIENTO POR AMBAS PARTES ES PRIORITARIO, NECESITA SER DICHO.) Cuando el capítulo llegue, nosotras avisaremos. Es necesario para el hilo de la historia.

—Muchas gracias por ésta oportunidad de trabajo. 

Yuuri salió del restaurante con el último cheque de pago en sus manos, el familiar murmullo de pláticas referentes a la cena desvaneciéndose detrás de él, mientras la puerta se cerraba y las campanitas que se encontraban en el marco de esta resonaban por una última vez. No había sido el mejor trabajo que Yuuri podría esperar, aunque a fin de cuentas era un trabajo. Pero como siempre, no había sido suficiente. 

$200 dólares. 

Estaría corto de dinero para pagar la renta de este mes, por $200 dólares. Y no podía permitirse pagar tarde de nuevo. Para añadir presión al asunto, había prometido a Phichit que no perdería la renta esta vez, debido a que Phichit ya había pagado la renta el mes pasado. Además, esta no era la primera vez que Yuuri era incapaz de cumplir el trato que tenía con Phichit de pagar las cosas a mitades, como compañeros de piso. Siempre que Yuuri fallaba, Phichit era el que ayudaba – pero no podía permitirlo por siempre. No quería ser una molestia para Phichit. Aún faltaba una semana, y con el salario mínimo que conseguía en ese restaurante no podría lograr juntar todo el dinero para la fecha de pago. Sin mencionar que el día de pago en aquel local era cada dos semanas. No era que Yuuri no podría lograrlo, él no iba a _lograr_ conseguir el dinero a tiempo, por mucho que lo intentara. De nuevo. 

El aire frio lastimó los ojos de Yuuri mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento, le dieron escalofríos, y sus dientes chocaron entre sí. Yuuri encontraba el aire frío de Chicago algo refrescante cuando recién llegó, pero ahora se sentía sofocante, calaba en sus huesos. Cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba parpadeando con más frecuencia y que su garganta se sentía de pronto muy estrecha, inmediatamente supo el por qué, y no encontró razón para detenerse a sí mismo. La próxima cosa de la que se dio cuenta, fueron las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro, como resultado de una extraña mezcla entre el fuerte aire y la frustración que sentía con sí mismo, su inhabilidad de hacer algo mejor de cómo actualmente lo hacía. 

Estaba atrapado en una esquina. La cual era la renta del departamento, la universidad, su equipamiento de baile, y muchas otras deudas que debía pagar, pero simplemente no tenía el dinero suficiente. Desesperadamente buscaba algo a lo cual aferrarse, algo que fuese un escalón que le sirviera para apoyarse a sí mismo y lo llevase hacia arriba. Pero en cambio el sólo seguía resbalándose, con el aire retenido en la garganta. No sabía hacía donde dirigirse. Prometió a su familia y a sus amigos en Japón que no se preocuparan por él, que iba a ser capaz de pagar todo por él mismo; sabía perfectamente que era una mentira. No quería ser una molestia para ellos. Yendo a la universidad a otro país, estudiando dos licenciaturas, sin poder pedirles dinero a sus padres para pagar los diplomados que le gustaría tomar. Yuuri sintió su corazón en la boca de su estómago, una señal de ese temor intenso al que tristemente se estaba acostumbrando. 

Yuuri abrió la puerta de su departamento, esperado que Phichit aún no hubiese regresado de su trabajo. No contaba con el coraje de contarle las malas noticias, de mirar aquellos optimistas, esperanzados ojos y decirle que le había fallado de nuevo. Pero como siempre su suerte le falló, porque Phichit estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando su celular. 

—Oh, ¡Bienvenido, Yuuri! — Phichit le saludo con una cálida sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa de desvaneció en cuanto miró las lágrimas en el rostro de Yuuri. Sin decir palabra alguna, Phichit se levantó y caminó hasta Yuuri, dándole un cálido abrazo. Yuuri lloró en su hombro, dejando que Phichit le diera el apoyo que necesitaba. _Soy demasiado egoísta, Yuuri se dijo a sí mismo. Si hay alguien que debe estar frustrado ahora mismo, ese debería ser Phichit._

—Si necesitas que cubra de nuevo la renta, puedo hacerlo. Acabas de renunciar a tu trabajo, así que lo entiendo. Puedo llamar a mis padres más tarde o- —Phichit trato de tranquilizarlo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Yuuri. 

— ¡No! — Casi gritó. — ¡No puedo permitir que sigas pagando mi parte, es injusto para ti! Solo… Solo necesito encontrar algo que me ayude a conseguir dinero rápido.— Yuuri estaba desesperado, y se notaba en su lenguaje corporal, en su tono de voz y en el agarre tembloroso que mantenía sobre los hombros de Phichit. Él no quería ser una molestia para Phichit. No de nuevo, estaba cansado de ese círculo vicioso. 

Yuuri limpió sus ojos precipitadamente, mirando fijamente a Phichit. 

—Conseguiré el dinero, te lo prometo. — Pero la mirada en los ojos de Phichit le decía a Yuuri que estaba peleando una difícil batalla que ya estaba perdida. — ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Phichit! 

— Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que harás aparecer mágicamente doscientos dólares, a pesar de que no tienes trabajo? Eso es muy oscuro, Yuuri. ¿Qué estás planeando hacer? 

— U-uh… Encontraré algo… 

—Ya te he dicho que convertirte en un stripper no es una opción. — Phichit le recordó a Yuuri con tono burlón, en un intento de aligerar la situación. Y funcionó, ya que provocó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuuri ante la mención de aquella conversación que tuvieron semanas antes. 

— ¡Eso no es en lo que estaba pensando! 

— ¿Estás seguro…? 

— Sí. Estoy seguro, completamente seguro. — Yuuri suspiró suavemente, presionando el puente de tu nariz, acomodando sus lentes en el proceso. — Te prometo que conseguiré el dinero. Solo dame un poco de tiempo. Solo un día. Por favor. 

— Yuuri, no vas a conseguir ningún trabajo en un día, y mucho menos te van a pagar el fin de semana. — Phichit trató de razonar con él. Realmente no le importaba cubrir los gastos de Yuuri, pero era tan firme y testarudo que sabía no iba a ser capaz de cambiar su forma de ver el asunto, no importaba cuantas verdades irrefutables le diese. Yuuri suspiró, sabiendo que la batalla estaba por completo perdida, solo no quería dar la pata a torcer y dejarse vencer por Phichit. 

— Lo siento…— Yuuri se disculpó, su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. Phichit acunó sus mejillas con ambas manos, trayendo la cabeza de Yuuri de nuevo hacia arriba con una pequeña sonrisa, para que de esa manera volvieran a verse el uno al otro a los ojos. — De verdad no quiero hacer uso de tu dinero de nuevo Phichit, por favor entiende… 

—… Okay, Yuuri. — Phichit llevó a Yuuri al sillón donde hizo que se sentara, luego tomó lugar junto a él. Después de tomar un pañuelo de la pequeña mesita que se encontraba junto al sillón, se lo ofreció a Yuuri. 

— Gracias…— susurró Yuuri, sonándose la nariz y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire. Siempre supo que fue afortunado al haber conocido a Phichit en la universidad durante el primero año. Tan lleno de energía y esperanza, siempre sabe cómo animar a Yuuri aún en días como este en el que no podía ver cómo se solucionarían las cosas, que nada parecía correcto. 

— Sabes, varios de mis compañeros de clase han estado hablando de esta… cosa. No sé si estés interesado, pero si sigues insistiendo en que bailar tubo no es tu pase para tener dinero fácil, esto puede ser una alternativa. 

— ¿Qué… qué es? — Yuuri preguntó, curioso. Quería el dinero. Necesitaba ese dinero. En estos momentos, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que necesitase para hacer dinero de forma fácil. 

— Bueno, es una aplicación llamada “Sweet Meet”. —Phichit comenzó explicando poco a poco, tratando de ser cauteloso con ese lado impulsivo de Yuuri. 

Pero antes de que pudiera explicar un poco más, Yuuri tenía ya su celular en sus manos desbloqueándolo, instalando la aplicación desde app store sin siquiera leer la descripción o checar cuanto espacio en su memoria ocuparía. Phichit sabía que lo único que podía hacer era intentar guiar las siguientes acciones de Yuuri. Éste inmediatamente tocó en el icono de la aplicación cuando ésta fue instalada, esperando paciente a que se cargara. De todos modos, la ventana de inició fue lo primero que se mostró junto con un video corto de quince segundos donde se explicaba todo lo que debían saber acerca de la app. Se mostraban también fotos de parejas felices, con corazones y cupidos animados por toda la pantalla, y si Yuuri no estuviese yendo serio con esto definitivamente se hubiese burlado. Entonces, la primera pantalla interactiva se mostró, preguntándole a Yuuri algo que completamente cambió su perspectiva. 

**  
**

**¡Bienvenido a Sweet Meet! Para empezar, por favor selecciona uno:**

**[Soy un Sugar Daddy] [Soy un Sugar Baby]**

  


— U-uh… ¿Una aplicación para tener citas con un Sugar Daddy? 

— ¿Si…? 

— ¿¡Phichit!? — Yuuri miró a su amigo, sorprendido de que siquiera hubiese sugerido algo como eso.

— No me mires así. —Phichit se defendió. —Es solo algo que escuché por ahí. Además, esto es algo que de forma subconsciente estabas considerando, así que no aparentes estar sorprendido. 

_Así que Phichit está interesado en cosas como estas... ¿Cómo puedo conseguir algo de alguien por solo besarlo, o acurrucarme con él?_ Yuuri pensó, mirando fijamente a la pregunta en la pantalla. Si lograba gustarle a alguien, y conocerle antes de que la semana terminase… podría conseguir esos doscientos dólares que le faltan para alcanzar la renta, por solo una cita. En el mejor de los casos. La idea animaba poco a poco a Yuuri, aun cuando nunca antes había considerado hacer algo como esto. 

— Lo haré. — Yuuri finalmente se decidió después de unos momentos. Vaciló un poco antes de escoger la opción de _“Soy un Sugar Baby”_ , sus orejas un poco rojas por la manera tan directa en la que estaba escrita aquella frase. Otro menú saltó en la pantalla, y comenzó silenciosamente a llenar su perfil, poniendo su nombre, edad, cumpleaños, ocupación, y algunas otras cosas. Gradualmente llego la embestida de preguntas más largas, algunas haciéndolo detenerse a pensar un poco. Casi todas eran generalmente normales; cosas como “¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?”, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que… _Fetiches_. ¿En qué cosa me estoy metiendo? Yuuri pensó para sí mismo, pero no hizo mucho caso. De todos modos, no merecía pensársela mucho, así que solo respondió que era experimental, esperando que nadie tratara de hacerle pasar por algo muy arriesgado. Aun así, estaba decidido subconscientemente a hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa para ganar el premio. Si le dijesen que comiera del plato de un perro por 300$, se pondría a rodillas de inmediato. Necesitaba el dinero. 

Tomó cerca de una hora y media para que Yuuri terminase de llenar su perfil, Phichit preparándole algo de té. Todo lo que faltaba era subir algunas fotos de sí mismo, y estaría listo para comenzar. Tomó algunas fotos decentes que tenía guardadas en su teléfono, dos selfies con Phichit, una de él mismo, y unas cuantas fotos tomadas por Phichit mientras bailaba en algunas de sus presentaciones. Yuuri pensó que esas fotos serían suficientes, así que cliqueó en “siguiente”, su cuenta creada exitosamente. 

— Hey Phichit. ¿Alguno de tus amigos dijo cuanto toma ser contactado en esta app?— Yuuri preguntó mientras revisaba algunos perfiles de Sugar Daddy, los cuales le fueron inmediatamente recomendadas después de hacer público su perfil. Todos tenían porte muy profesional, todos vistiendo trajes o ropa muy formal. La mayoría eran hombres, aunque también pudo revisar muchos perfiles de mujeres. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos llamó su atención, así que bloqueó su teléfono y lo dejó de lado. Se estaba haciendo de noche, y la hora de la cena se acercaba. Debido al estrés que sintió unas horas atrás, Yuuri estaba listo para tomar algo de té y calentarse con algo de comida. 

— Uhm… Escuché a alguien decir que le tomó cerca de tres o cuatro días. Eso fue el más rápido que escuché. 

— Tres días…

— Solo… deja de pensar en eso por ahora, Yuuri. Si llega a suceder, muy bien. Y si no… pues bueno. Ahora, ven aquí antes de que olvides comer de lo nervioso que estas. — Después de momentos de deliberación, Yuuri dejó su celular en el sillón no sin antes ponerlo en modo silencio gracias a su nerviosismo y caminó hasta donde Phichit en la cocina, ayudándole con la cena. 

Una vez que prepararon sus platos, Yuuri tomó una taza de té que Phichit había preparado para él. Sosteniéndola cerca y logrando percibir su aroma debajo de su nariz. — Manzanilla… 

— Sí, con miel. — Dijo Phichit con una sonrisa, sentándose a la mesa. — Es tu favorito, ¿Verdad? 

— Si, gracias Phichit. — Yuuri se permitió a si mismo sonreír suavemente, sentándose del otro lado de la mesa, encarando a Phichit. Comenzaron a comer; o al menos, Yuuri lo hizo. Después de unos minutos de comer, Yuuri miró a Phichit dándose cuenta que éste le estaba observando. — U-uh… ¿Phichit? 

— No tienes que hacerlo, ¿Sabes? 

— ¿No tengo qué… 

— Luces algo asustado. Y tiene sentido, considerando que nunca habías siquiera considerado en hacer este tipo de cosas. Si te saca de tu zona de confort, te recomiendo que busques otro empleo después. 

— Deja de subestimarme, Phichit. —Yuuri le reprendió justo antes de tomar otro sorbo de su té. — Tengo 20 años y soy estudiante de universidad. 

— ¿Oh? — Phichit sonrió, entendiendo el asunto. — Y apuesto a que tienes una extensa experiencia en todo este asunto del _Sugar Baby_ , ¿eh? 

— Yo… conozco lo suficiente. 

— Di “ _Soy un Sugar Baby_ ”. 

Yuuri casi escupe su té, mirando a Phichit con incredulidad. Se sintió un poco caliente, y no supo si era a causa del vapor proveniente del té que se colaba frente a su cara, o su propio sentimiento de ansiedad. — ¿Por qué tendría que decir algo como eso? 

— Digo, es lo que eres, ¿Verdad? Por lo menos, eso es lo que escogiste en esa aplicación. Si no puedes cumplir tu parte, deberías entonces olvidarlo. — Phichit terminó su té, sonriendo a Yuuri. —Estoy seguro que yo si podría hacerlo. ¿Qué hay de ti? 

— S-si no pudiese serlo entonces no me habría inscrito ahí, ¿sabes…? 

— Entonces, dilo. 

El silencio se apodero de la cocina, Yuuri terminando su último bocado de comida con nerviosismo. _Solo dilo, no es tan difícil. Solo… cuatro palabras ¿verdad? Cuatro palabras, solo son palabras. Puedo hacerlo_. 

— Yo… 

— Oh, ¿Has dicho algo, Yuuri? 

Yuuri rozó el píe de Phichit por debajo de la mesa, en un intento de patearle mientras éste reía, pero decidió calmarse y darle su espacio. Ya no quedaba más té en la taza de Yuuri, aun así trato de distraerse de sus gritos internos mediante el movimiento de la cuchara dentro de la taza, arremolinándola de un lado a otro. 

_Es ahora o nunca. Si no lo digo rápido entonces será el fin_. Yuuri dejó de juguetear con la taza, haciéndola a un lado. _Solo dilo_. Se sentó derecho en su silla, aclarando su garganta y mirando a Phichit a los ojos. _Cuatro palabras_. 

— Soy un _Sugar Baby_. 

Silencio. El rostro de Yuuri se coloreo de un rojo intenso, pero él seguía ahí, sentado derecho en su silla y merando directo a los ojos a Phichit, tan intenso que eran sus ojos en lo único en lo que centraba su atención. Fue entonces que… 

— _Soy un Sugar Baby_. 

— Phichit, no repitas lo que digo ¡Justo después de que lo digo! — la concentración de Yuuri se rompió. 

— Oh, ese no fui yo. — le contestó Phichit, riéndose un poco. — Tú sabes cómo es Snapchat. 

Tomó aproximadamente 0.2 segundos para que Yuuri se diera cuenta de lo que Phichit acababa de hacer, pero en el momento en el que intentó tomar el celular de Phichit, manoteando en el aire… fue demasiado tarde. Debería saber mejor que nadie cómo era Phichit con su teléfono. Si Phichit es un experto en algo, eso es en tomar videos y selfies sin que nadie se entere. 

— Phichit por favor. Oh, por Dios… borra eso. Phichit…— La voz de Yuuri hizo eco de nuevo desde el móvil de Phichit, esas cuatro palabras. Yuuri quiso tirarse en el filo de la calle fuera de su departamento. 

— No te preocupes. — Phichit le aseguró con una relajada sonrisa, que no hizo más que preocupar aún más a Yuuri. — Te enviaré el video por si acaso. 

— De hecho prefiero que lo borres, por favor…—Yuuri gruñó en medio de la derrota, dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa, restregando sus manos contra su sonrojado rostro. Escuchó a Phichit tararear feliz. — ¿Cuántos filtros le has puesto ya…? 

—Oh, no sabría decirte. Probablemente solo los dos estándar, pero esos son solo por los stickers. Podría decir que… ¿cinco? 

La voz de Yuuri se repitió al menos otras cinco veces más en lo que Phichit creaba una obra maestra de die segundos en los que el protagonista era Yuuri diciendo algo de lo que nunca podría retractarse. 

— ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de ésta manera? 

—Pues, fuiste tú el que se registró en esa aplicación. ¡Quién sabe, probablemente alguien ya quiere conocerte! —Con el Snap guardado y enviado, Phichit se levantó de la mesa tomando las tazas, vasos y los cubiertos. Antes de caminar a la encimera para lavar los platos sucios, giró su cuerpo en dirección a Yuuri con una sonrisa. —Lavaré los platos mientras vas y checas. —se rio ante el gruñido derrotado que le lanzó Yuuri mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Mientras Phichit comenzaba a lavar los platos sucios, Yuuri decidió que checar su móvil era una buena idea, aunque aquello significaba descubrir que aquel video de las cuatro palabras estaba ahora ahí. Ver su móvil en la esquina de la mesita le hizo sentirse nervioso. Su contraseña es de cuatro dígitos, los cuales eran su nombre en forma de cómo se pronunciaba, y aun así, lo tecleó tan lento que pareciese no sabía cómo pronunciar su propio nombre. Mil pensamientos rondando su cabeza, esperando alguna notificación. 

Nada. 

En lugar de eso, había varias notificaciones de mensajes, un Snap proveniente de su pueblo natal Hasetsu, y unas cuantas notificaciones de Twitter acerca de noticias sobre ballet. La bola de nervios que se encontraba en la boca de su estómago se hizo más pequeña, así que se dio la oportunidad de respirar tranquilo. Se concentró en las notificaciones que tenía por ahora. Las revisó rápidamente, tardándose un poco más en las que Yuuko le mandó vía Snapchat. El primero, fue un video absurdo de las trillizas. _Ellas definitivamente tomaron su teléfono sin permiso_ , Yuuri pensó con una divertida sonrisa. Después de ese, está el video que mandaron sus padres a través del teléfono de Yuuko. Como siempre, ellos expresaban su apoyo con brillantes sonrisas, su padre llevando la playera de su equipo de soccer favorito. Pero Yuuri notó perfectamente la nostalgia en el rostro de su madre, él sabía mejor que nadie cuanto quería su madre verle de nuevo. El último fue una toma de cerca a los arboles cerca de Yutopia, se podía leer “¡Casi es época de las flores de cerezos!”. Yuuri sonrió ligeramente. Cuanto daría por volver a Japón y ver las flores con sus propios ojos. En chicago, apenas y había arboles de cerezo. Podía contar de memoria perfectamente cuantos arboles de ese estilo vio desde la primera vez que llegó a esa ciudad. Si cerraba sus ojos, recordaba aquellos suaves y rosados pétalos, ese cielo color lavanda reflejando los últimos rayos de sol sobre el mar… 

Nadie en Hasetsu sabía, incluso solo Phichit en chicago era la única persona que se había dado cuenta como se sentía Yuuri con respecto a vivir en Chicago. Yuuri podía llegar a extrañar tanto su ciudad natal que llegaba a imaginarse a sí mismo empacando sus cosas, tomando el primer taxi que lo llevase a O’Hare, tomando el primer vuelo a Japón y regresar, regresar a la calidez de su hogar, el rechinido familiar de su cama, el delicioso katsudon de su madre. Regresar al único lugar en la tierra a la que podía llamar hogar. Pero no tenía opción… 

—Uhm…—Yuuri murmuró por lo bajo cuando finalmente miró el video que Phichit había tomado aquella noche, guardando lo peor para el ultimo. Phichit colocó docenas de stickers cerca de la cara de Yuuri, todos relacionados a bebés y dinero. —Si llegas a mostrarle esto a alguien… 

—No lo haré. —Phichit dijo mientras secaba sus manos. —No, a menos que tenga una buena razón para hacerlo.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué clase de razón tiene que ser para que lo hagas. —Yuuri dijo nervioso, bloqueando su teléfono antes de que el manojo de nervios en su estómago le volviese a atacar. Estaba en el proceso de bloqueo cuando de pronto un flash de notificación se posicionó en la pantalla, con un icono vagamente reconocible. Le tomó bastantes segundos a Yuuri darse cuenta a cual aplicación pertenecía aquel icono, y cuando lo hizo él inmediatamente desbloqueo su celular para asegurarse, las mariposas en su estómago ahora sintiéndose como avispas. 

_Oh, Dios. Está sucediendo. Es real._

Yuuri se quedó por completo pegado a su celular. De todos modos, no quería hacer aquello por su cuenta. 

— ¡Phichit, alguien me contactó! 

— ¿Qué, tan rápido? — Phichit corrió inmediatamente hacia Yuuri, mirando por encima de su hombro, esperando impacientemente para que Yuuri abriera el mensaje. — ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuál es su trabajo? ¿Dice cuánto es lo que gana? 

— Cálmate Phichit, acabo de abrir la aplicación. — Yuuri contestó nervioso, pero para ser honestos, Phichit estaba probablemente diez veces más calmado de lo que Yuuri lo estaba. — Por lo que puedo ver, me mandó un mensaje…— Después de navegar por la aplicación, por fin localizó el mensaje. Solo podían verse las iniciales del remitente como sola indicación de quien era, eso… y su imagen de perfil que era un poodle. 

—V.N., uh…—Phichit susurró. — ¿No dice su nombre? 

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, recordando aquella política en especial que había leído justo cuando se registró. —A menos que muestres interés con él o ella, ellos no muestran su nombre hasta que tengan un encuentro. De esa manera, para ellos, mis iniciales son Y.K. La única manera en la que pueden ver mi nombre es que se encuentren a dentro del rango de 10 kilómetros a mí alrededor, eso junto con las fotos que subí. — Después de un momento de silencio entre ellos, Yuuri supo que Phichit estaba ansioso por leer el mensaje de aquella misteriosa persona, y dudó por unos segundos antes de aceptar el mensaje proveniente de V.N. Ambos leyeron el mensaje en silencio.

[Hola, y gracias por leer mi mensaje. 

Me llamo Victor Nikiforov. Vi que nuestras ubicaciones son relativamente cercanas, y me preguntaba si estabas interesado en salir esta noche. ¿Te gustaría que quedáramos en algún sitio?] 

— …Phichit, Phichit, ¡¿Qué es lo que debo decir?! — Yuuri entró en pánico súbitamente, las palabras ahogadas en su garganta. No esperaba que alguien le contactase tan rápido, y mucho menos que le invitaran a salir esa misma noche. Sin mencionar que este tal Victor Nikiforov había mostrado por completo y sin dudar, su nombre. _¿Será necesario que yo también diga mi nombre? Pero no es necesario que lo haga, ¿Verdad? Después de todo, es parte de la política._ La mente de Yuuri era un caos total, como un hámster que corría a mil kilómetros por segundo. 

— Cálmate, Yuuri. ¡Solo dile que te encantaría ir, y pregunta a donde! 

— E-está bien…— Yuuri balbuceó, sus dedos volando a través del teclado escribiendo la respuesta. Siempre había sido impaciente con él mismo a la hora de dar respuestas incorrectas, pero gracias a todos los dioses, la mayoría de las palabras fueron escritas correctamente y no hubo necesidad de preocuparse. Su corazón palpitaba. 

[Hola, Mr. Nikiforov.

¿O debería llamarte Victor? Me encantaría salir contigo. Mi nombre es Yuuri. ¿Dónde deberíamos encontrarnos?] 

— ¿Está bien así, Phichit? — Yuuri preguntó justo después de re-leer su mensaje en voz alta. 

— Yuuri, no puedo actuar como si fuera tú. Ese tipo, Victor, quiere a Yuuri Katsuki, no a Phichit Chulanont actuando como Yuuri Katsuki. — Dijo Phichit, siendo honesto, ganándose un asentimiento de Yuuri. Tomó otro pequeño momento donde Yuuri decidió no poner más palabras en aquel mensaje y mandarlo. Después de asegurarse que el mensaje se envió, bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó de lado, sacando el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Todo estuvo en silencio por unos momentos en los que miró a Phichit con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro. 

— ¿Ahora qué? 

— Tranquilo, Yuuri. No ha sido ni un minuto desde que le mandaste el último mensaje. 

— Dios, debí haber cambiado la forma en la que escribí el mensaje. No sabía en qué pensaba. Me presenté en la mitad del mensaje. 

— Eso no importa, Yuuri. No te preocupes por eso. Además, probablemente tome unos minutos para- 

El teléfono de Yuuri vibró una vez más.

— Oh, okay. Creo que me equivoqué. De nuevo. — Phichit murmuró incrédulo. — ¿Qué es lo que dice? — Yuuri tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de revisar el mensaje proveniente de Victor.

[Victor está bien, querido. 

Veme en el Everest a las 8. Si necesitas transporte, mandaré a uno de mis choferes para que te recoja y te lleve hasta ahí.] 

— Wow, ¿Un chofer? ¿”Querido”? Yuuri... ¿Te sacaste la lotería? — Phichit bromeo, moviendo el hombro de Yuuri con su codo. 

— Phichit, no estas ayudando. — Pudo sentir su rostro sonrojándose. _¿Alguien llegó a decirme “Querido” antes? ¿No se supone que eso es un término que le das a alguien a quien quieres? Oh cierto, está coqueteando. Dios, él está coqueteando conmigo. Un extraño con una imagen de un poodle en su perfil_. Por mucho que se sintiera nervioso, Yuuri pudo sentir el sentimiento de la anticipación, llegando a sentirse impaciente. Aquellos nuevos sentimientos le animaban y le llenaban de curiosidad, evitando que borrara aquella aplicación. —Entonces… ¿Dónde es Everest? 

— ¿Probablemente se refiera a la montaña? 

— Muy gracioso, Phichit. 

Yuuri cerró la app y abrió Google, donde buscó inmediatamente el restaurante. En segundos, se mostraron imágenes de mesas exuberantemente adornadas, de la vista – dios, la vista de ese lugar. Se encontraba en el piso número 40 del Chicago Stock Exchange, por sobre la ciudad y mostrando una elegancia que dejó a Yuuri completamente perplejo. Miró la ropa que se encontraba vistiendo en ese momento; pantalones de mezclilla negros y un suéter a rayas. Se mordió el labio antes de mandarle otro mensaje a Victor. Por ahora, Phichit se dedicaba solamente a mirarlo en silencio, feliz que Yuuri al fin estuviese tomando iniciativa.

[Uh… ¿Debo usar ropa elegante para ir? Me temo que no tengo algo tan formal..., o algo que llegue a combinar con la atmosfera del restaurante al que quieres que vayamos.]

[¿Cuáles son las mejores prendas que tienes, muñeco?] 

— Oh, ahora te dice “muñeco”… 

— Oh, por Dios. Cállate por favor, Phichit.

[Uh… pantalones negros, una camisa de vestir blanca, también zapatos negros. Es lo único…]

  


**[V.N. quiere darte transporte.]**

**[Aceptar][Rechazar]**

**  
**

La notificación saltó hacia Yuuri casi inmediatamente después de que mandó el último mensaje, interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía con Victor. Definitivamente no esperaba esa oferta, no se fijó que tenía que ver con algo de la aplicación así que tocó en “aceptar”. Dándose cuenta poco después de que acababa de aceptar transporte proporcionado por Victor sin pensar, se sintió un poco culpable.

— Phichit. ¿Fue correcto lo que hice? De verdad no tengo ropa para ir a ese restaurante y he aceptado que viniera por mí… 

— Yuuri, te estas olvidando de algo. — Phichit soltó una risilla. — Esa es la parte que te toca jugar, Sugar babies aceptan ese tipo de ofertas. Relájate un poco. 

— Sí, bueno, no quiero que me consientan de esa manera, si es que no lo has notado. — comentó Yuuri de manera retórica, jugando con varios mechones de cabello que caían sobre cara. Con la escuela, los estudios y su trabajo, Yuuri descuidó un poco el corte de su cabello causando que ahora estuviese un poco más largo de lo usual. El cabello de su nuca continuamente cosquilleando parte de su cuello, y en varias ocasiones lo forzaba a peinar mechones para quitarlos de su vista. De todos modos, no era algo que realmente le incomodara. 

Un nuevo mensaje proveniente de Victor distrajo a Yuuri de sus pensamientos.

[¡Esplendido! El auto debería estar ahí en los próximos 15 minutos. Te llevará a Gold Coast, una boutique que frecuento. Toma cualquier cosa que quieras, Yuuri. Si necesitan verificación de que vas de mi parte, muéstrale la foto de mi poodle. Ella se llama Makkachin.] 

Una nueva notificación llegó a la aplicación, y el primer pensamiento de Yuuri fue: _Oh, santo cielo. ¿Qué es lo que me va a dar ahora?_

  


**[V.N. ha ofrecido un cargo a tu tarjeta Sweet Reward (?)]**

**[Aceptar][Rechazar]**

  


Yuuri no supo muy bien a que se refería aquella notificación, y se sintió aliviado cuando vio el pequeño signo de interrogación en color rojo sobre ella, dispuesto a contestarle sus dudas. Seleccionó el signo de interrogación, abriéndose de inmediato una pequeña pestaña. 

  


**[Sweet Reward es una forma segura y fácil para un Sugar Baby recibir y usar dinero que se les es dado por sus Sugar Daddy. Puedes utilizar tu tarjeta Sweet Reward- localizada en el tercer renglón del menú- para transferir dinero hacia su cuenta bancaria, ordenar productos en línea, y comprar cualquier cosa vía Apple Pay, Samsung Pay o PayPal. ¡Esperamos que disfrutes tu Sweet Reward!]**

  


Yuuri mordió su labio después de cerrar la ventana, seguro de que Phichit se encontraba mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Aunque en ese momento se sentía como si todo el mundo le estuviese observando. Con lentitud, seleccionó la opción “aceptar” a la oferta de Victor. Apareció un pequeño puntito rojo en la esquina superior izquierda, señalando una nueva notificación. Yuuri cliqueo sobre él, el nuevo menú de “ _Sweet Reward_ ”. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

Jadeó y sostuvo el teléfono cerca de su pecho, para que Phichit no pudiese verlo. Sintió su corazón caer rápidamente a su estómago. _¿Esto es real? ¿Es un chiste, no?_

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede? 

— Phichit… Lo estoy reconsiderando. — Yuuri le miró débilmente. 

— Yuuri… ¿Qué fue lo que…- — Puede que… haya recibido un pase libre para comprar ropa en una tienda cerca de Gold Coast… Antes de reunirme con Victor en el Everest.

— ¿Un pase libre?

— Victor… me acaba de dar mil dólares. 

— ¿¡Está dando resultados tan rápido!? — exclamó Phichit, sus ojos brillantes debido a la emoción. — Entonces… ¿Vas a ir, verdad? Si puedes tener cualquier cosa que quieras, ¡Entonces hazlo! 

— ¿Y si todo esto significa… otra cosa…? 

— Yuuri, eso…- 

— ¿¡Qué si soy llevado a un lugar desconocido y después me secuestran!? — Los ojos de Yuuri se encontraban llenos de miedo. Phichit entendió rápidamente que Yuuri no solo tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizado. 

— Okay, pensemos en esto. Te acompañaré a que compres tu ropa, pero una vez que lleguemos al restaurant, estarás por tu cuenta. Si algo resulta mal o te sientes incomodo, encuentra una excusa para ir al baño y yo te esperare en la parada de Jackson Red. —Phichit trató de negociar, sugiriendo un lugar cómodo para Yuuri. Pudo observar como Yuuri navegaba hasta Google de nuevo, mirando el mapa. Seguramente mirando cuanto tendría que caminar para llegar a aquella parada de tren. La idea de Phichit al parecer tranquilizó un poco a Yuuri. 

— Eso suena bien… De todos modos, debo preguntar si está bien que me acompañes…—Yuuri estaba más nervioso de lo que se mostraba en los textos que le enviaba a Victor.

[¿Está bien si llevo a un amigo de compras conmigo?, es mi primera vez haciendo algo como esto…]

La respuesta de Victor llegó en menos de un minuto.

[Está bien, puedo entenderlo. Conocernos en tales circunstancias, en el primer día… debe ser muy cansado emocionalmente para alguien que es nuevo en esto. Por favor, siéntete libre de hacer cualquier cosa que te haga sentir cómodo. Puedo asegurarte que no tengo otros motivos, más que tener una divertida cena contigo, Yuuri.]

Yuuri dejó salir el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. — Él… Él dijo que estaba bien. Puedes venir conmigo por el tiempo que necesite.

— ¿Lo ves? El no parece mala persona. —Phichit miró a Yuuri con una ceja alzada, mientras Yuuri se levantaba del sillón. — ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? 

— Regreso en un momento. — Yuuri dejó su celular en el sillón, caminando hacia la habitación que compartía con Phichit y abría el closet. Phichit reconoció el familiar sonido. 

— ¿Yuuri, por qué te cambias de ropa? —Phichit llamó. — Vas a comprar nueva, de todos modos. 

— Bueno, si…— Yuuri comenzó a decir, encontrando aquella camisa de vestir blanca de la cual había hablado antes con Victor. Sus ojos viajaron al pequeño reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. 6:25. Aún tenía una hora y media para comprar su ropa e ir al Everest. 

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo entonces? —Phichit preguntó, ahora acostado en el sillón justo donde Yuuri había estado antes. 

— Es mejor completar el atuendo que comprar uno nuevo desde cero. Además, tomará menos tiempo. 

— ¿Estás hablando en serio, Yuuri? Te ha dado mil dólares. Deberías comprar uno nuevo. 

— No quiero que piense que estoy fijándome solo en su dinero. 

— ¿Y no es así…? 

Yuuri se quedó en silencio por un momento. Aquel comentario de Phichit dolió un poco, pero estaba en lo correcto. De hecho, muy en lo correcto. Yuuri no sabía nada acerca de ese hombre, el tal Victor Nikiforov. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Yuuri encontraba divertido que su imagen de perfil no era una foto de él, sino de un perro. Pero… ¿Qué más? 

Yuuri cambió sus pantalones por los de vestir negros, también poniéndose sus zapatos más elegantes y abotonaba su camisa blanca en cuestión de minutos. Apunto de salir de la habitación, titubeó, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello estaba en su lugar, pero sus ojos se encontraban rojos debido al llanto. Esperaba que al menos Victor no se diese cuenta de aquello. 

El celular de Yuuri vibró y Phichit lo tomó. 

— ¡Yuuri, voy a revisar tu celular!

— Espera, espera, espera. — Yuuri corrió hasta llegar a su lado, salvando su teléfono de las manos de Phichit antes de que hiciese algo. Después de desbloquearlo algo indeciso, una nueva notificación se sobrepuso a la conversación que mantenía con Victor. Leyó la notificación, sintiéndose un poco ansioso, sabía que ya no existía la marcha atrás. 

  


**[Tu transporte ha llegado]**

  


— Phichit, el auto está aquí… deberíamos irnos. 

— ¿¡Ya está aquí!? — respondió Phichit mientras tomaba tu chamarra antes de ser empujado a la puerta por Yuuri.

Bajaron las escaleras que conducían a un complejo de autos y el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivían. Un auto negro, elegante y sofisticado se encontraba del otro lado de la avenida. El chofer pareció darse cuenta de ellos, y bajó la ventana del auto. 

— Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que esperas? — Phichit susurró, codeando a Yuuri en el costado para sacarlo de su estupor. Yuuri tomó aire antes de acercarse al conductor de aquel auto, completamente convencido de que todo el vecindario se encontraba mirándole ahora con diversión. _“Mira a ese chico universitario” se pudo imaginar lo que sus vecinos pensaban. “¿Desde cuándo tiene dinero para algo como esto?”_

A lo que Yuuri contestó a si mismo de inmediato. _Sí, desde nunca._

Yuuri aclaró su garganta acercándose a la ventana del conductor. Phichit siguiéndole de cerca. Pero antes de que pudiese decir si quiera una palabra, el chofer habló: —Buenas tardes, ¿Están aquí para tomar el transporte proporcionado por el Señor Nikiforov? — Preguntó, mirando a Yuuri. —Ustedes coinciden con la descripción que el Señor Nikiforov me dio. 

— Ah… Si, somos nosotros. — Respondió Yuuri, pensando por un segundo como es que Victor le dio una descripción con solo ver las fotos que decidió poner en su perfil de _Sweet Meet._

El chofer salió inmediatamente del auto y abrió la puerta trasera antes de que Yuuri siquiera pensase en abrirla por él. Fue empujado adentro del auto por un emocionado Phichit antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos. Yuuri dio una mirada poco amigable a Phichit. Después de unos segundos, el chofer volvió a su asiento en el lugar de conductor. 

— ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de empujarme al auto de un extraño, verdad? —Yuuri murmuró a Phichit. — Sigo sin estar convencido de que esto no es una trampa… 

— ¡Está bien! De esta manera, seremos secuestrados juntos.

— P-phichit… 

— Oh, deja de preocuparte por cualquier detalle. — Phichit murmuró sin interés, sacando su celular. — Haré una búsqueda rápida, solo siéntate y relájate. 

— El Señor Nikiforov dijo que irían a George Green primero, ¿Es correcto? — El chofer rompió su silencioso dialogo, llamando la atención de Yuuri. No conocía el nombre de la boutique a la que se dirigían, así que asumió que el chofer se encontraba en lo correcto respecto al nombre. 

— Sí. 

— El viaje será rápido, solo unas manzana de distancia. 

El auto era silencioso, manejado por el chofer que los llevaba ahora a la boutique. Yuuri miraba a través de la ventana buscando algo en el camino -esperando que el conductor doblara en una esquina oscura y que los encerrara tras algunas puertas aterradoras- y a Phichit, quien tarareaba para sí mismo mientras hacía su “investigación rápida.”, provocando que Yuuri solo se sintiese más curioso de descubrir que es lo que había encontrado acerca de Victor Nikiforov. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el chofer salió del auto y abrió la puerta de Yuuri. 

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando salió del auto. La tienda era pequeña, pero era evidente que se trataba de una tienda de prestigio gracias al mobiliario de ésta. Ambos tragaron saliva, la presión creciendo. 

Se sintieron rápidamente como forasteros en el momento en el que entraron a la tienda.

Las paredes eran de un color dorado, y las luces provenían de un enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo, iluminando por completo la tienda. A la derecha, había dos estantes incrustados en la pared de donde colgaban varios tipos de sacos de varios diseños y colores, acomodados de tal manera que los diseños se mezclaban entre ellos. En el muro opuesto, se encontraba un gran escaparate de caoba lisa. Phichit comentó que nunca vio ese tipo de accesorios tan elegantes siendo usados, y Yuuri estaba por completo de acuerdo, ambos asombrados. Varias camisas de vestir se encontraban apiladas unas sobre otras, cuidadosamente ordenadas por colores. Todas las camisas blancas en la repisa superior, y las demás debajo de éstas acomodadas en una fila que gradualmente se vuelven más oscuras hasta que alcanzan una saturación completa. La fila superior es de gradiente blanco a rojo, la fila del medio de blanco a azul, y la inferior de blanco a negro. Justo a un lado de aquel escaparate se encontraban corbatas colgadas de dos barras. La barra superior llena de corbatas con varios motivos distintos, y la inferior con colores sólidos. En la parte trasera de la tienda, se encontraba la abrumadora caja registradora, mostrándose como una gran pantalla sobre el elaborado mostrador.

En el centro se encuentra una gran mesa de madera y cristal, y sobre ésta un jarrón de cristal que contenía un arreglo de rosas rojas. Dos sillas frente la mesa, tapizadas con fino cuero. Todo en aquella tienda era extravagante, elegante y sofisticado, y cada segundo que Yuuri pasaba dentro de aquella tienda le hacía sentir como si careciera de aquellas tres cualidades.

— Buena tarde, caballero. ¿Puedo ofrecerle mi asistencia? — Un hombre vestido en un traje un poco más modesto que los que se mostraban en los escaparates caminó hacia ellos desde detrás de la caja registradora, mirándolos de manera sospechosa. Era fácil de adivinar que aquel hombre los juzgaba por su apariencia. Aunque Yuuri se encontraba mejor vestido que Phichit, éste había dejado la casa con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera y un hoodie.

— Uhm… Sí. 

— Mi amigo tiene una cita con un tipo llamado Victor Nikiforov, ¿Podrías ayudarlo? — Phichit musitó, empujando suavemente a Yuuri hacía el encargado de la tienda. Yuuri le miró en pánico. — Vamos Yuuri, no seas tímido. 

— ¿El señor Nikiforov? — los ojos del encargado se estrecharon. — Para alguien como él, llevando a alguien a una cita… es un poco fuera de lo común. 

— Uh… ¿Por qué? — Yuuri se atrevió a preguntar. De todos modos, supo inmediatamente que no recibiría respuesta gracias a la mirada que le dedicó el encargado, una mirada que aún demostraba desprecio. Cómo un chico en apenas sus 20’s se encontraba en una tienda como ésta, en primer lugar. Yuuri no tenía ningún argumento en contra de eso, para ser honestos. 

— Bueno, debo ver algún tipo de verificación primero…— El encargado insistió, mirando a Yuuri de manera expectante. Yuuri bufó mientras sacaba su celular y abría rápidamente la aplicación. Viajó por el menú de ésta hasta que encontró la foto de perfil de Victor. Enseñó su teléfono al encargado, enseñándole al perro, tal como Victor le había instruido hacer.

— Se llama Makkachin. Ella es… ¿La caniche de Victor? — Yuuri trató de la mejor manera que su voz se escuchase segura, aun recibiendo esa mirada del encargado, que paseaba sus ojos de la foto de Makkachin al rostro de Yuuri. Varios momentos pasaron, Yuuri queriendo morir en ese instante. Realmente fue muy inocente al creer que ser un _Sugar Baby_ era algo sencillo. 

— ¿El señor Nikiforov te ha dicho qué tipo de ropa necesitas vestir? — El encargado dijo al fin, rompiendo la pesada atmosfera. 

— No exactamente…— Susurró Yuuri, sintiéndose libre de poder respirar de nuevo. — Como dijo mi amigo, saldré con el más tarde, pero no tengo la ropa necesaria para ir al lugar… al que vamos a ir…— Yuuri no tenía muchas ganas de difundir que saldría a cenar con alguien que apenas conoce, y que además le llevaría a un lugar el cual nunca podría pagar por su cuenta. 

— Ya veo. Puede esperarme aquí, regresaré en un segundo. — El hombre llevó a Yuuri al mostrador, donde sacó una cinta métrica y una hoja donde supuso anotaría las medidas, luego le indicó que extendiese sus brazos. Tomó las medidas de Yuuri, extendiendo la cinta por sobre sus hombros, alrededor de su muñeca y cintura, la extensión de su torso antes de guardar la cinta. —Eres un poco pequeño, por el momento nos encontramos fuera de mercancía que tengan tu talla en muchos diseños, pero tenemos algunos que es posible te interesen. ¿Hay algún color que prefieras? 

— No realmente… Creo que solo un saco y una corbata serán suficientes. 

El hombre asintió al escuchar la solicitud de Yuuri , y se dirigió al estante superior donde se encontraban los sacos. Observó como el encargado encontraba un saco de color gris claro, otro completamente negro y el último de un azul oscuro con pequeños acabados en negro. Mostró las prendas a Yuuri en cuanto llegó a su lado otra vez.

— ¿Alguno de estos es de su agrado? 

— Creo que el negro estaría bien. ¿Podría ver las corbatas antes de probarme alguno? — Yuuri preguntó suavemente. 

— Claro. 

Yuuri caminó hacia las corbatas, Phichit siguiéndole de cerca, sabiendo que pronto le preguntaría por su opinión. 

— ¿Qué opinas de ésta? — Phichit señaló una corbata con pequeños detalles. — Como el resto de tu conjunto es completamente negro, algo como esta sería buena opción. ¿Verdad? — él sonrió. 

— No soy mucho de usar patrones, Phichit…— Murmuró en respuesta, sintiendo la pesada mirada del encargado sobe él. Yuuri odia cuando siente las miradas de gente desconocida, juzgándolo por cualquier movimiento que hace. — Uhm… ¿Qué tal esta? — Señaló una corbata de color azul bebé, eligiéndola más por su suave color que por otra cosa. Para ser sinceros el compraría una corbata de arcoíris si eso significaba dejar el lugar más rápido.

— ¿Estás seguro…? — Phichit entrecerró los ojos. Típico de Yuuri, pensó. Pero cuando Yuuri le miró a los ojos de manera desesperada, se sintió de igual manera y quiso dejar aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Dejó salir un suspiro. —Está bien, Yuuri. 

Yuuri tomó la corbata del estante y se la ofreció al hombre. 

El encargado tomó el saco negro y le indicó a Yuuri que le siguiera hasta el vestidor. Abrió las cortinas y colgó el saco en uno de los ganchos, dejando que Yuuri entrara al cubículo. — Si necesita de mi ayuda, siéntase libre de llamarme. — musitó después de cerrar por completo las cortinas, dejando a Yuuri dentro del vestidor.

Yuuri se miró a sí mismo en el espejo, mordiendo su labio inferior. Al menos nadie puede verlo dentro del vestidor. Miró a la corbata en sus manos, la textura suave justo como el color sugería, y por un momento Yuuri tomó gusto por aquella corbata. Después la volteo para buscar la etiqueta y checar el precio. Es pequeña, casi imperceptible. 

$250 dólares.

Yuuri mordió con más fuerza sus labios, arrepintiéndose de no ver los precios antes de tomar la corbata. _Es mi primer día, maldición ¿Cómo es que ya usé un cuarto de lo que él me dio en una simple pieza de tela que voy a enredar en mi cuello?_ Yuuri no quería salir del vestidor. El encargado seguro sabía que aquella corbata era de valor mínimo. Y juzgando por su comportamiento y por la personalidad de Yuuri, el encargado también sabría que Yuuri nunca hubiese puesto un pie dentro de una tienda así de no ser por Victor.

Pero… él sabía, muy en el fondo, que quería hacerlo. Parte de él ya estaba aceptándolo. Ya se encontraba aquí, ideando un plan para su cita con Victor. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás. 

Al menos, no con su necesidad de tener el dinero para la renta a finales de semana.

Alzó su cabeza y trajo la corbata hacia su cuello, cruzándola un par de veces hasta que pudo formar un simple nudo. Lo ajusto a para que quedase justo, recto en la base de su cuello. No lucía mal, para nada, y por un momento Yuuri pudo ignorar que peso del valor monetario que caía de su cuello hasta su pecho.

Pero, ahora venía lo peor.

Yuuri tomó el saco con manos temblorosas. La etiqueta ya visible, colgando de uno de los brazos. Si aquel pequeño papel tuviese vida, Yuuri juraría poder escuchar que le gritaba “ _¡Léeme!_ ”. Miró por fin al reverso de la etiqueta y casi deja caer el saco al piso, sintió como su corazón estaba teniendo un ataque. 

$650 dólares… 

$250. Y ahora $650. Eso era un total de $900 dólares. Solo tenía $100 restantes en su tarjera _Sweet Reward_. Y eso era la mitad del dinero que necesitaba para pagar la renta de ese mes. 

…Éste era su primer día como _Sugar Baby_ y ya se encontraba gastando todo ese dinero. 

¿ _Cuánto dinero tiene Victor Nikiforov_? Yuuri se preguntó, al recordar que Victor comentó frecuentar ésta tienda de manera recurrente. 

Yuuri paso sus brazos por las mangas del saco, primero la derecha, luego la izquierda. Después ajustó el cuerpo de la prenda a su torso. El negro y el azul lucían bastante bien juntos, en opinión propia de Yuuri, así que decidió no pensar más y comprarlos. 

_Si Victor tiene el dinero como para comprarme ropa… Él seguramente puede pagar mi renta. Pagar parte de mi universidad. Pagar mi equipo de baile._ Yuuri pensó con cautela, mientras se despojaba del saco y abría las cortinas.

— ¿Ya ha tomado su decisión, señor? 

— El encargado se acercó a Yuuri. 

— Sí, compraré éstos. — Yuuri susurró casi con rudeza, tratando de defenderse de aquella asombrada mirada del hombre, el cual sabía los precios de las prendas. Yuuri no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el precio de los artículos, en el hecho de que tenía hasta cierto punto la estabilidad económica como para comprar ése tipo de prendas, gracias a Victor.

_Pero… ¿Era eso justo? ¿Era justo para Victor? ¿Qué es lo que Victor quiere de mí_? 

—Entendido, le cobraré ahora. — El hombre declaró, sacando a Yuuri de su estupor. El encargado tecleó el precio del saco y de la corbata en la caja registradora, y ésta inmediatamente hizo el cálculo del impuesto. — El total serían $992.25 dólares. 

Los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon. Había olvidado los impuestos.

Pero… le dieron $1000 después de todo. Para eso era éste dinero… 

Yuuri asintió, confirmando el monto total. Sacó en su celular y abrió su tarjeta _Sweet Reward_ , que lucía como una tarjeta de crédito normal. Cuando la luz del teclado electrónico se iluminó en azul, puso rápidamente su celular sobre este.

El recibo se imprimió, mostrando a los tres hombres presentes que la compra había salido exitosa. Y así de rápido, Yuuri pasó de tener mil dólares a solo siete. 

— ¿Le gustaría vestirlos ahora, Señor? — El hombre preguntó, a lo que Yuuri asintió. — En ese caso, quitaré las etiquetas. —Continuó diciendo al tiempo que sacaba unas tijeras de detrás del mostrador. — Pondré ambas etiquetas en el bolsillo delantero del saco. —Yuuri observo cómo el hombre removía cuidadosamente las etiquetas, tirando a la basura el pequeño hilo de plástico que las mantenía en su lugar antes de envolverlas en una bolsita de papel y meterlas en el bolsillo, después entregándole ambos el saco y la corbata a Yuuri. Volvió a realizar la misma rutina de acomodar la corbata y el saco, para después abandonar la tienda con Phichit siguiéndole de cerca. 

—… ¿993 dólares, Yuuri? Mierda. — Phichit comentó, hablando después de rato. 

—… Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Siento como si hubiese cometido un terrible error. — Gesticuló Yuuri, tomando camino hacia el auto negro que les esperaba. El chofer al notar que ambos regresaban, inmediatamente abrió la puerta para ambos. Ya cuando Phichit y Yuuri se encontraban dentro, el chofer se apresuró en tomar su lugar y encender el auto. 

— Ahora nos dirigiremos hacia el Everest, a orden del señor Nikiforov. 

— Sí. —Yuuri respondió con tono plano, jugueteando con los botones de su saco. 

El auto es silencioso, y Yuuri se encontraba atrapado en sus pensamientos acerca de las compras recién realizadas. ¿Qué clase de hombre es Victor? ¿Qué fue lo que llamó su atención? ¿Por qué Yuuri? 

—… ri… ¡Yuuri! — Phichit zarandeó el hombro de Yuuri, llamándole de nuevo a la realidad. El aludido sacudió su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que soñaba despierto. 

— Joven Yuuri, hemos llegado. 

— Yuuri, salgamos del auto. No hay ningún estacionamiento por aquí. Debemos dejar que el chofer se vaya, ¿Está bien? — El conductor abrió las puertas y les dejó salir de nuevo. Ambos dejaron el auto, agradeciendo al chofer por llevarlos. 

Yuuri observo el auto marcharse, y de nuevo sintió esa familiar retorcida de tripas. La misma sensación que le llenaba el cuerpo una noche antes de sus presentaciones de baile. Miró a Phichit dándose cuenta de que éste ya estaba cruzando la calle, sin darle el tiempo de pensar. Le siguió rápidamente. 

— ¡Phichit, no vayas sin mí! 

— Lo siento. — Phichit soltó una risa mientras le daba tiempo a Yuuri para que le alcanzase. Continuaron cruzando la calle juntos, siendo golpeados por un poco de viento en el proceso. — Es solo que estoy un poco emocionado por ti. 

— Que bien, yo no. 

— ¿Aun piensas que te van a secuestrar? El desgraciado tiene una foto de su caniche en su perfil, Yuuri. ¿Quiénes de las personas que conoces y tienen perros así de lindos son malas personas? 

—… Ninguno. 

— Exacto. 

— Eso no me detiene de estar nervioso, Phichit. ¡Estoy literalmente vistiendo mil dólares ahora! 

— ¿Incluso aunque hubieses elegido una corbata corriente? 

— ¿¡C-corriente!? — Yuuri tartamudeo. — No dijiste que fuese corriente antes… 

— Parecía que fueses a estallar o a romperte en mil pedazos si es que decía algo mal, así que ignoré la corbata.

— ¿Debería quitármela? ¿Es tan mala? ¿Él me abandonara por la mala calidad de la corbata? ¡Phichit! — Yuuri chilló desesperado, tomando el ritmo de Phichit de nuevo, sus nervios hicieron que se detuviera mientras caminaban. Quiso arrancarse la corbata después de lo que su amigo mencionó, quemarla. Pero si lo hiciese, estaría yendo demasiado informal al Everest. 

— Solo preocúpate del hecho que le verás en unos instantes. — Phichit replicó, mirando alrededor. Ninguno de los dos estuvo en aquella área antes, sin saber cuál era la entrada. — Además, dudo mucho que critique tu corbata justo minutos después de conocerse. ¿Te ha mandado un mensaje?

— No lo creo. — Dijo Yuuri, desbloqueando su teléfono para revisar. En efecto, tenía un mensaje de Victor, pero era de diez minutos antes. Miró de nuevo a Phichit quien ahora le agarraba con fuerza de su brazo.

— Esa parece la entrada, allá. ¿No te parece? Vayamos hacia allá. 

— ¿No era ese el lugar en el que el chofer nos dejó…? 

— Sip. Me sobre emocioné y accidentalmente hice que nos alejáramos de nuestro destino. — Phichit soltó una risa ligera. De rodos modos, tuvo que tomar la mano de Yuuri, dándole el apoyo emocional necesario. Yuuri aun extremadamente nervioso. Sus manos aun juntas después de que cruzaron la calle de nuevo. —Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es? 

Yuuri miró rápidamente la hora, al mismo tiempo que leyó el último mensaje de Victor.

[Lo siento mucho. Casi olvido hacerte saber dónde nos encontraríamos. Estoy fuera del lobby. Soy la única persona aquí, así que no debería serte difícil encontrarme.] 

— Son… ¿¡Las 7:50!? ¿Cuánto tiempo duramos en la tienda? — El corazón de Yuuri comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, mirando el reloj de su celular, soltando la mano de Phichit de manera violenta y literalmente corriendo hacia las puertas que Phichit mencionó antes. Mirándole, Phichit solo suspiró y le miró ir decidido hacía la entrada, sabiendo que lo que pasara de aquí en adelante estará solo bajo el control de Yuuri.

El viento golpeo la cara de Yuuri mientras corría, y sintió como su cabello se despeinaba, subiendo dos escalones a la vez la pequeña escalera que daba hacia las puertas. Estaba seguro que conseguir reservación en un restaurant como lo era el Everest debía ser bastante difícil, y llegar tarde por tan solo un minuto podría costarles la mesa, a él y a Victor. Una vez que llegó a la cima de la escalinata, puso sus manos en sus rodillas para darse apoyo y tomar aire. No podía permitirse que Victor, estando en el lobby, le mirase con falta de aire e hiperventilando. Sabía que Phichit no le había seguido el paso, pero sintió la presencia de alguien más. Le hizo sentirse un poco ansioso, debido a la presencia desconocida. Fue entonces que recordó lo que decía el mensaje.

_Estoy fuera del lobby._

El peso completo de esa frase golpeo a Yuuri con fuerza, dejándole completamente petrificado en su lugar. A menos que el chofer les haya dejado en el lugar incorrecto, no había otra explicación. No había razón que explicara por qué sentía la mirada de alguien sobre su figura. Y no debería estar nadie más que el dueño de las sospechas de Yuuri. 

Gradualmente se dio la libertad de mirar hacia arriba, en completo silencio. Un par de pulcros y brillantes zapatos fue lo primero que sus ojos captaron frente a él. Más arriba, sus ojos viajaron por las piernas del extraño, hasta su torso. La mirada de Yuuri atrapada en el profundo color oscuro de su chaleco, debajo de un saco color gris claro. Su saco, a diferencia del de Yuuri, en el bolsillo delantero contenía un cuadrito de tela doblado, de color turquesa. Mientras su mirada se posaba en su corbata pudo notar que ésta y el pequeño cuadrito de tela tenían el mismo color y el mismo patrón. Yuuri quiso acercarse para admirar los pequeños motivos en estas. Sin siquiera fijarse, Yuuri se movió ligeramente hacia adelante para mirar más de cerca. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta de eso, miró por completo hacia arriba, listo para disculparse.

Pero en el momento en el que le miró, el matiz de la corbata no era nada en comparación a la intensa mirada azul verdoso que le miraba con atención- era un azul que hizo recordarle el profundo mar, los vastos cielos, y demás cosas que Yuuri ni siquiera conocía. _Ahí estás_ … parecía que aquellos ojos le decían a Yuuri, aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué. 

Aquellos ojos hicieron que Yuuri quedase sin palabras. Pensó que estaba listo para algo como esto, y trató de hacer de lado la escena en su mente. Pero no sabía que Victor iba a ser de ésta manera. No sabía que una mirada aguamarina intensa podría quitarle el aliento, al igual que los temblores de sus manos. Tampoco podría saber, que aquellas grises pestañas harían que Yuuri olvidase su propio nombre. Abrió su boca para decir alguna palabra, pero ninguna salió, nada parecía apropiado de ser dicho frente el escrutinio de aquel hombre con belleza inhumana. 

El viento que antes atacaba a Yuuri pareció menguar, el silencio entre ellos era absoluto hasta que el hombre frente a él decidió romperlo, y fue entonces que Yuuri escuchó la voz de Victor Nikiforov por primera vez. 

—Tú debes ser Yuuri.  


**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la traductora:  
> ¡Hey! Después de leer esta historia decidí que era necesario traducirla y darla a conocer a más personas por que… debemos aceptarlo. Es g e n i a l. El tema que se toca es uno de mis favoritos así que aquí está, para ustedes. Mayor que tres.  
> Tarde un poco (bastante) en traducir éste primer capítulo debido a que me encontraba en medio del trabajo, viajes, problemas etc pero al fin lo saqué. Probablemente me tome el mismo tiempo en los capítulos siguientes, pero haré todo lo posible para que eso no pase. Traduciré como loca lol.  
> Hubo ciertas partes en las que me quedé atorada bastante feo, pero con ayuda de mi waifu(Cindy lov ya) pudimos salir de ahí. El sistema universitario que utilizan en los países angloparlantes es muy diferente al que utilizan los países hispanohablantes, así que acomodamos ciertas partes de la historia para que pudiese entenderse lo mejor posible, ya que el tema de la universidad y sus respectivos gastos es muy importante en ésta historia.  
> Hay algunas palabras que he decidido dejarlas en inglés, ya que su traducción haría que se viera feo haha, pero éstas son relacionadas a la aplicación, de todas maneras aquí les dejo su traducción:
> 
> Sweet Meet: Dulce encuentro  
> Sweet Reward: Dulce recompensa  
> Sugar Daddy/Mommy (7u7): Papá/Mamá de azúcar.  
> Sugar baby (7w7): Hijo/a de azúcar.   
> (En español suele cambiarse azúcar por chocolate, ejemplo: Mamá de chocolate, novio de chocolate, etc.)   
> El nombre del fanfic, Sugar High, no tiene traducción muy clara, pero creo que la idea se entiende lol.
> 
> Siéntanse libres de seguirme en Twitter @KatsuDoggo !!!  
> Sin más, muchas gracias por leer. Y hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
